demon_herofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utakata
utakata est un capitaine des défenseurs de la paix, il dirige la 5 division. Il se spécialise dans les droits. apparence Utakata est un homme de grande taille avec une silhouette assez svelte, il a de long cheveux blanc lisse. Il porte une tenue de kimono blanc et noir. personnalité Utakata semble être un homme ouvert d’esprit et très joviale, aimé par tout le monde il est extrêmement doux et intéresser par tout ce qui l'entoure, il semble tout de même assez cupide. Pendant son temps libre, il nourrit les carpes dans le lac du jardin de l'Ugendo ( près du quartier générale de la 5 division où il va aussi tailler son bansai(arbre géant), même s'il manque de talent artistique pour cette activité. Puisqu'il appartient au paradis depuis un bon bout de temps, utakata est l'un des combattants les plus compétents du paradis et maintient toujours un niveau d'honneur et d'intégrité lorsqu'il engage un combat, tout comme son meilleur ami kokujin . Il refuse de se battre avec un enfant ou même en présence d'un enfant, même si cet enfant est un hollow . Il maintient toujours un semblant de respect pour son opposant et est poli en situation de combat. Il a aussi une grande dose de compassion. utakata est un homme d'honneur très respecté, traitant toujours ceux autour de lui avec humilité, ne faisant aucune distinction entre la supériorité de son rang et celui parfois inférieur des personnes à qui il s'adresse. Ainsi, il peut être facilement approché par les autres membres du paradis , qui recherchent les faveurs et les bons conseils du Capitaine. Dû à son haut code moral, utakata ne va jamais laisser quiconque faire de mal à ses subordonnés ou ceux qui les protègent. Il refuse d'abandonner lorsqu'il croit que quelque chose est incorrect et va enfreindre les règles pour faire ce qui est juste. Il est aussi assez perspicace, ce qui est vu lorsqu'il analyse les troubles variés causés dans le paradis. Il a la capacité de juger correctement le caractère des gens, ce qui est souligné par Yamamoto, et il sait lorsqu'ils sont tristes ou malheureux. Il observe cela avant la rencontre avec kyro i et ses amis, anna avait souvent des problèmes à s'épanouir et était très seule, mais il a vu une différence en elle lorsqu'elle a passé du temps à s'entraîner avec les elfes. relation kokujin C’est son ami, il reste la plupart du temps avec lui. Les deux se font mutuellement confiance. Les deux se battent ensemble et ont une parfaite cohésion. kyro Il voit en lui une grande force et lui confère énormément d'attente. Il semble apprécier son attitude combatif et est près a l'aider pour qu'il aide les défenseurs de la paix. haizaki C’est son second, ce dernier le respecte et suis tous ses ordres à la lettre, mais utakata le respecte lui aussi. les deux se connaissent depuis longtemp Golem C’est le troisième commandant de sa division. Golem le respecte énormément et suis tous ses ordres. il prêt a rester 3 d'une division au lieux d'être le second pour rester avec sa division histoire Arc Guerre au Sommet Il arrive dans le monde humain pour arrêter un hollow mais il aperçoit Kyro se battre face à lui, il laisse le combat se dérouler avant de l'aider et de vaincre facilement le hollow en l'absorbant puis il repart accompagné par quelques membres de sa division. Après la réunion il part donner des conseils a Kyro. Mais contre toute attente, Yamamoto décide d'organiser une nouvelle réunion, pour voter contre l'espion, il décide de voter "master", le 3 capitaine maître du temps. Après cela il prévient nos héros qu'une guerre éclate. Après cela, avec Kokujin ils décident de combattre yamamoto pour le faire résonner si l'issue est inconnu les trois sont présent devant dente. Arc King Yamamoto met Anna, Kyro et Shinji sous sa responsabilité. alors que king entre dans le paradis avec son armée lui décide d'appelé kyro et shinji pour aider contre les calamité Lui est plusieurs haut gradée du paradis affronte les millions d'hollow qui surgissent grâce au portail de l'enfer ( le vague spirituelle est détruite par king ) . ils gagneront sans trop de problème . arc ninja Des évadés de prisons ont dévider de se rebeller et ont crée une armée pour attaquer le Paradis, L'Armada décide donc d'attaquer . utakata décide de laisser kyro dans les bâtiment de la 5 division et que shinji va au combat . il doit récolter des information sur la base des ninja et trouva puis dira a yamamoto que leur QG est au royaume des nains puis voit kyro se faire presque tuer par oz en un seul coup. Sachant que Oz est une cible facile à toucher mais aussi très dur à battre, Yamamoto décide que tout les capitaines le combattent ( soit les 9 capitaines ), malgré qu'il résiste à plusieurs attaques, il finit par commencer à faiblir mais le géant devient de plus en plus rapide et réussit à toucher quelque capitaine tel que Zaraki ou Mimosa, mais même si Oz est capable de pouvoir battre un capitaine le fait qu'il soit seul ne lui permet pas de pouvoir battre les neuf capitaines et succombent à ses blessures avant de tomber en écrasant tout sur son passage, malgré sa défaite il auras réussit à faire ralentir le Paradis ainsi que bien endommager le Paradis. Les capitaines et les lieutenants qui sont rester au Paradis après la victoire contre l'Armada mais surtout après la défaite contre Kuma, le deuxième shérif ont réussit à survivre et soigner les blesser. arc héros lui est plusieurs haut gradée du paradis viennent en aide au monde humains d'une invasion de monstre qui ont pour bute de détruire la ville principale du manga. Quand les trois shérifs décide de trahir les monstres, Sakazuki lance des météorites sur la ville ce qui fait peur a tout le monde, mais Utakata saute dans les airs et active son Bankai qui réussit a annuler les météorites puis arrive devant le shérif et lui annule son pouvoir et enchaîne en le tranchant avec ses deux sabres. Patriarche surgit hors du sol dans la Ville suite à la défaite de Zenno no Kami. Devenu plus gros qu'autrefois, il détruit tout sur son passage. Il décide d'affronter tout le monde en même temps et alors que Chisana et Yuki cherche un moyen de le battre, Zaraki, Golem, Borsalino ou encore Marcel l'attaque mais ne l'infecte pas, sa carapace est plus résistante que celle de Cell, sept fois plus d'après Yuki. Mais rapidement les protagonistes comprennent que c’est son visage, et décident donc d'attaque cette partie du corps. Mais encore une fois malgré l'utilisation des pouvoirs de plusieurs héros comme Minerva ou encore Banken, le monstre reste intouchable, le monstre commence a faire peur, en effet il lance des météorites et même si Banken les renvoient sans problème, Yuki dit que le monstre ne joue pas a fond. Urahara décide donc d'attaque lui même, grâce a sa magie blanche et ses techniques : feu follet, enclenchant, lame follet qui lui permet de crée un sabre incassable, l'ancien capitaine le tranche et les héros découvrent que son réel point faible est sa langue qui fait tout son corps et qui rejettent du vrai sang. Mais le monstre prend une nouvelle ampleur en devant rapide! Avec cela il attaque tout ses combattants et les envoient tous au sol même les plus forts comme Zaraki kenpachi ou encore Banken, Yuki comprend que Patriarche a pour mission de tuer Kyro, car ce dernier est une menace pour le roi des enfers. Mais en vainc, les héros tombent les uns après les autres comme des mouches, Iwato monstre sa force spirituelle ( il a dévoilé sa capacité à durcir n'importe quelle partie de son corps ou bien tout objet qu'il manie. Il peut aussi utiliser ses jambes pour améliorer ses coups. ) Iwato touche sans mal Patriarche vu que la bête est énorme mais malgré les efforts de Iwato, le scarabée finit par l'envoyer valser, puis avec un regard de Iwato et de Urahara, Iwato fait apparaître Butagami alias "pur-porc", Patriarche fonce dessus mais la héros de rang S n'en fait qu'une boucher au sens propre, car en effet grâce à son Système digestif spécial, il avale et tue sans problème Patriarche ce qui choque tout le monde... La menace est donc éliminer et rapidement la nouvelle est annoncer au quatre coins du globe par des mouettes sous les ordres de Morgans, personnage Mystérieux qui se dit journaliste. Mais dans les journaux on apprend que c’est marquer que Kyro a battu le monstre, ce qui est faux mais peu importe la guerre face à Zenno no Kami est finit. Arc la Purge Adolf attend que certains rois s’approchent du pays et décide de lancer sa technique Bridge cage, Adolf a pour intention de tout détruire et de refaire d'après Voltère, mercenaire. Dodo, Tomato, Neptune et son fils, les 10 capitaines ( sans Yamamoto mais avec Yachiru. ) ainsi que shinkaido se retrouvent coincé dans le pays et forcer de combattre Adolf, les mercenaires Azuma ( numéro 1 de ), Cha-Cha et Voltère ( les numéros 2 ), Vergo et Konan, alliée de paji ainsi que Paji lui même. Paji pour anéantir le château de la rêverie a décider d'exploser le bâtiment depuis le sous-sol mais quand il s'y rend avec Azuma il voit que Pink Ward, homme mystérieux a déjà poser des bombes, les bombes explose et détruit tout mais détruit en même temps Paji. Augur continue de tirer sur des adversaires de très loin, mais Utakata aperçoit et décide de l'affronter mais le sniper préfère fuir pour essayer de tuer des gens, tels que Mimosa, Yamamoto ou encore Paji vu que Adolf lui as demander mais en faisant cela Augur signe la fin de l'alliance Paji-Adolf. Puis Augur comprend qu'il ne pourras pas toucher Paji tant que Konan ets encore en vie il vas donc l'attaquer mais alors que Van augur prend un avantage, ce n'est qu'une ruse pour que Konan puisse d'approcher de lui et elle l'entoure ses ailes de feuilles, qui s'enflamment et explose le sniper de Dressrosa, ce qui met fin à Augur. Un peu plus tard alors que Kokujin parle avec Konan, Vergo intervient et l'envoie valser facilement dans le décors, Konan dit à Kokujin qu'il a bien changer. Puis Vergo continuer de maîtriser Utataka et détruit ses deux sabres, par la suite on apprend que Vergo a le pouvoir du cœur et qu'il doit l'utiliser a bon hessien. Mais Utakata utilise son Bankai pour contrer mais encore une fois en vainc, Vergo le propulse et joue avec son cœur, il prend en plus le cœur de Adolf ( avec qui il est ennemis maintenant ) et celui de kokujin. Il finit par battre définitivement le capitaine. Devant cela Kokujin décide d'aller aider Utakta mais étant donné que Vergo possède son cœur, il ne peut rien faire mais Vergo ne peut pas le tuer car Paji ne veut pas. Il seras venger par Yamamoto qui tue Vergo. Les capitaines reviennent au Paradis devant Adolf avant que ce dernier fuit une nouvelle fois. shinji accompagné de haizaki et golem viennent le voir demandant des renseigement sur la locilsation de kyro hélas , koubeka leur ré&ponde que la seule chose qu'il sait , kyro a du se retrouver dans le royaume Kuraidesu , donc peu de chance qu'il soit encore en vie , utakata arrive et leurs dit que il ira le checher mais kokujin s'interpose lui disant que c'est du suicide et ils ne savent même pas l'endoirt , alors anna arrive et elle elle connait la localisation de kyro puis part immédiatement . arc coaco Tout les second et les capitaines ainsi que la 0 division ont une réunion, celle ci dit que Penturu est le nouveau roi suprême, quelques capitaines sont ravie comme Zaraki ( même si il ne sais pas ce que sa veut dire) ou encore Utakata et d'autre s'en foutent comme Mayuri. Puis Penturu annonce que l'Enfer vas attaquer car ils ont déclarer la guerre. yamamoto prépare la guerre contre totaland afin de récupérer les esclave qui travaille pour l'arme Etherion . kurosu fonce immédiatement vers l'arme nucléaire et utakata décide de le suivre disant que souvent le capitaine de la 2 division a raison mais les deux se retrouve contre daifuku et oven que le maître des génie claque des doigt et les fait disparaître. Par la suite Miyoshi parle de son plan au trois autre capitaines il explique que Daifuku ne pourras pas renvoyer Kinzuku, ce dernier étant nouveau capitaine l’officier de Totaland ne connaît peut être pas ses capacités voir même son nom, donc les 4 capitaines y vont et cela d'avère vrai Daifuku ne peut rien face à Kinzuku, Utakata utilise don Bankai sur Oven et Daifuku, mais le génie dit qu'il est immuniser face à cela. Par la suite Daifuku fait disparaître Utakata. Alors que utakata se dirige quelque part il voit katakuri et directement il recule , considéré comme le plus fort katakuri avance en affirmant que il a l'avantage contre ce dernier . utakata décide d'en un premier temps d'attaquer avec ses deux sabres mais l'officier bloque aisément puis le fait de reculer d'un coups de pied , puis utakata décide d'utiliser sa magie blanche mais katakuri lui aussi possède et même une meilleur puis utilise la magie noir et dévoile sa force spirituelle digne des plus grand. Après l'arriver des dieux et de Kyro il décide d'arrêter son combat face à Utakata, ce dernier lui dit de ne pas attaquer Kyro mais l'officier ne lui répond pas. Ensuite après une brève discussion, Kurosu fait venir Miyoshi, Kokujin et Utakata, Utakata utilise son Bankai et annule le pouvoir de Galette la rendant inutile, mais Ursula appel par télékinésie Daifuku et lui demande de lancer un rayon sur le bateau, ce que fait l'officier, cela tue tout les esclaves, il n'en reste plus. Ursula s'est téléporter en haut du château, mais tout les adversaires de la reine et de ses subordonnées arrivent, quelques capitaines, et les dieux sont arriver, et malgré l'utilisation du pouvoir de Ursula, Utakata annule son pouvoir mais la reine ne s'avoue pas vaincu, Daifuku et Galette l'aide mais il y trop d'ennemis, ils sont prit en tenaille. amande viendra aider indigo et alors que très rapidement elle fonce sur mayuri utakata bloqua peu inquiet malgré la vitesse du commandant . indigo fuya mais kokujin le rattrapa a pleine vitesse , mayuri pourras que observer mais voya galette bloquer le capitaine , énervé l'officier déclencha son pouvoir au maximum que kokujin esquiva du a sa vitesse. Les combats continues et ont pris de l'ampleur avec l'amélioration de Daifuku et de Oven. Cependant Kensei qui combat toujours Ursula décida de mettre son masque de Hollow et fait exploser entièrement la tour principal de Totaland. Après cela Usodo grâce a sa magie compléter a son pouvoir réussit a faire tenir le 4 étage en lévitation, c'est là que se trouve normalement les plans de Etherion. Après cela Zaraki refait son apparition et coupe Oven qui essaya de contrer le dieu. Vient au tour de Daifuku d'attaquer Zaraki, mais Nagato vas chercher Nova et le tranche à la gorge, Daifuku revient normal et se fait lui aussi trancher par le capitaine sanguinaire. Lisa dut à sa rapidité monte dans le bâtiment en lévitation, Counter essaie de la bloquer mais Love directement active son Bankai et le fait exploser facilement, Lisa arrive sur l'étage mais Mont d'or l'attend. Viens alors un mini combat qui finit par être interrompu par Ursula et qui fait exploser l’intérieur de l'étage avec son pouvoir du vent, Mont d'or est lui aussi toucher mais alors que les plans sont tout de même dans les mains de Lisa, Usula lance un ouragan qui transperce la dieu, elle se sacrifie et réussit a couper les plans devant le regard de tout le monde. Après Kurosu enferme Ursula dans un monde distorsion et lui demande de s'asseoir, chose que la reine fait. Ensuite alors que Miyoshi essaie de communiquer avec Meta knight, Perospero a bloquer tout moyen de communication. Donc Utakata a dut utiliser sa magie blanche pour pouvoir crée une brèche, cela lui prend longtemps et Totaland comprend et décident d'attaquer, cependant malgré la nouvelle forme de Indigo, Smiley et les attaques a répétitions de Oven et Daifuku ils sont tous bloquer par Zaraki, Miyoshi ou encore Mimosa. Après cela Utakata arrive a crée cette fameuse brèche et décide de fuir, Nagato prend Kyro qui vient de battre Katakuri et tout le monde fuient laissant Totaland dans un chaos total. Dans une salle géante du paradis , toutes les force contre l'enfer se regroupent , les héros ( s,a,b,c ) les capitaine et leurs division , la division 0 , les alliée , principalement les rois , l'unité spéciale , zoni meta knight et purizuna . yamamoto sera le chef de cette réunion a l'absence de sytch mort par morgana . il expliqua tout d'abord leurs but et la raison de pourquoi être contre l'enfer , puis boer prenna le relais expliquant que l'enfer est en 5 niveau tout protégée par un shérif , CPO prenna la paroles parlant d'un espion . yuki se mettra de son côté disant que un espion pourrais tout faire basculer . et alors que des tensions se crée que zoni qui pointe son pistolet contre heca , king arrive brusquement , chisana dira que c'était sytch qui voulu l'avoir de leur côté . king avança dans les rang sans parler , son cœur bat très fort puis s’arrête devant 3 héros de rang B voyant le vrai espion zetsu apparaît pour protéger , c'était Opie l'un des 4 gardien de l'enfer , riant il provoqua king mais dans réponse il fuya a l'aide de zetsu . king ira tout en haut a côté de la 0 division . Par la suite yamamoto expliqua que les groupes ne se mélangeront pas , héros avec héros et ainsi de suite . jérome dira par pensé a boer que la pègre n'est pas a oublier , que boer dira tout fort , yamamoto répondra que par anonyme la pègre ne sera pas contre la paradis seulement contre castor , azuma sera même lui aussi contre l'homme file mais pas le duo de rang S . jérome dira aussi que adolf est vivant , sans doute grâce a vladimir qui inquiétera la plupart . yamamoto mettra fin a la réunion disant que l'action est prête . Film : l'ascension du pouvoir suite aux coups d'état de shen , yamamoto obligé de faire une réunion rapidement appelle les capitaines et les second . il désigne 4 division , la cinquième , utakata ( plus haizaki et golem ) , la sixième , kinzoku ( plus shinji ) , la huitième de zaraki ( avec yachiru , shino , dalmatien , ronse et rider ) et pour finir la neuvième division de myoshi plus isane . yamamoto expliqua que se caché pendant une nuit sera indispensable et faire le moins de chaos . mimosa ira le voir lui demandant si il est sur que tout ira bien contre shen , le capitaine en chef lui répond que pour le moment il n'a pas de réponse . lui est sa division iront dans un hôtel , golem se cacha du fait que le prix et de 232 pour les deux que utakata paye . alors qu’ils dorment ils entendent du bruit a côté , haizaki va voir et voit dodo et Omochi se disputer , les deux sont la pour récupéré tomato , utakata arrive et leurs dit de les attendre pour s'unir et omochi fait croire d'accepter puis part mais l'hôtel est fermé donc va faire ce que le capitaine de la 5 division a dit .au réveille , un carnaval a lieu , grâce au pouvoir de golem les 3 iront sous le sol et tranquillement vont a destinations .suite a la fuite de leurs adversaires la troupe se planque dans un champ de blé , dalmatien et miyoshi explique le passé de shen et de son armée . Pour la nuit il n’attaqueront pas voulant se reposer des combat , le constat et que la 5 division attend toujours en dessous du palais et omochi et dodo sont toujours cacher des adversaires . Alors que les capitaines décident de lancer une stratégie avec pour but de renverser Shen et de délivrer les prisonniers, la voyante prévient Lord Shen. Il décide dont de contre attaquer mais surtout de faire appel a son plus gros bateau ou se trouve le plus de munitions, pour cela il ouvre depuis la ville de Gongmen City. Il dit a la voyante qu'il n'a plus besoin d'elle et essaie de la tuer mais Garoh intervient, cependant Shen les enfermes et envoie du poison. Ensuite il part avec Wolf et son armée pour aller sur le grand bâteau pour tout faire exploser, lors de la poursuite, Kyro, Anna, Shinji et Kinzuku étaient rester et essaie de l'attaquer mais en vainc. Utakata vas combattre rapidement Okami et essaie de convaincre Croc et Storming de les aider, chos réussite. Après qu'il voit qu'il n'a plus totalement la situation en main, il demanda à Wolf de tout faire exploser avec leur plus gros canon qu'ils sont a disposition, cependant Wolf rétorque en disant que cela vas blesser leur propre garde, et refuse pour la première fois de faire l'ordre de Shen, Shen n'hésite pas et le tranche avant de lancer le canon, tout explose. arc final La guerre commence et alors que les dernière ajustements sont fait, l'Enfer se prépare aussi. Alors que une grande partie entre dans l'Enfer au niveau grâce au pouvoir de Meta Knight, Werewolwes lance des " fruits célestes", des bombes venant de trou blanc, l'opposé des trou noirs. Cela amène les alliés a devoir attendre mais Pufu, l'un des élites continuent de diriger et envoie des Commander Hollow, des vampires Hollow qui peuvent voler. Cependant alors que les alliés sont dans une impasse, King arrive et rien qu'avec sa force spirituel bat Werewolwes. Les "fruits célestes" s'arrêtent. Alors que Opie poursuit Purizuna, Pufu lui demande de revenir pour laisser sa place à As Nodt, et le gardien arrive avec une arriver absolument pas surprise, il arrive depuis les airs par un trou stellaire de ténèbres. Il voit du regard Miyoshi et il lu fonce dessus, vu qu'il connait ses capacités de régénération, mais la second de Miyoshi intervient, Isane. Cette dernière attaque As Nodt et le gardien lui répond ne l'emprisonnant dans un gaz qui semble indestructible. Mais As Nodt est enrager et se transforme, sous cette forme il tranche en deux la baleine et l’empale avec ses griffes de magie noir. Le gaz qui emprisonnait Isane disparaît et la seconde est battu, Miyoshi et Utakata sont horrifier du sort de Isane. Utakata tente de l'attaquer mais rapidement As Nodt l'envoie dans une hypnose de magie noir, et le gardien s'attaque à Miyoshi mais ce dernier est protéger par Yamamoto qui arrive énerver. capacité En tant que capitaine il a le parfais contrôle sur sa division. Utakata est rapide et semble contrôler une magie capable de repousser ses adversaires, il peut aussi hypnotiser. Cette magie est enfait une magie blanche de très haut niveau , la plus haute des capitaine. Il a été capable de crée une brèche, le premier a démontrer cette capacité, cela accentue le fait que c’est un très bon mage. sabre L'épée scellée se divise pendant le processus en deux lames avec une grande corde rouge qui part de la poignée de l'un vers la poignée de l'autre avec 5 talismans attachés dessus. La lame devient un peu plus fine et à partir de 25cm en partant de la garde une deuxième épée de la taille d'un mini-sabre est accrochée au sabre et se recroqueville vers le bas parallèlement à l'épée. ce sabre est capable d'absorber les attaques de l'adversaire , avec la lame gauche, puis l'attaque passe par la corde rouge et les cinq amulettes, ces dernières modifient l'attaque, régulant ainsi la vitesse et la force avec laquelle elle sera renvoyée. Le processus est tellement rapide qu'on dirait que l'attaque vient du sabre. technique bankai : son bankai lui permet de "contrer" ce qui fait disparaître l'attaque et même la renvoyer, mais avec son bankai il peut "dissiper" le pouvoir d'un adversaire comme pour Sakazuki, cependant cela reste actif pas plus de 5 h. combat utakata vs hollow ( monde humain ) = victoire écrasante utakata et Kokujin vs Yamamoto = issue inconnu utakata vs hollow = victoire rapide Capitaine du Paradis vs Oz = victoire Everyone vs patriarche = victoire et mort Utakata vs Augur = pas fini Utakata vs Vergo , konan = défaite utakata , kurosu vs oven , daifuku = pas fini utakata vs katakuri = pas finit utakata vs amande = interruption Utakata vs Okami = interrompu notes * Dans le premier sondage , utakata arrive 11 * dans le deuxième sondage utakata arrive 10 Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Masculin Catégorie:Membre de la 5 division Catégorie:Capitaine Catégorie:Personnage venant du paradis Catégorie:Alliés